


Two Knights and A King

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, How Do I Tag, King Minato, Knight Akira, Knight Yu, Knights - Freeform, M/M, finally writing old ideas, look at me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Minato has been King for not a long time until now, but his Knights have been with him since the beginning.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 11





	Two Knights and A King

At first glance, one would think that the King’s most trusted Knights could never get along. Which was, to a very small extent, true, in Akira’s opinion. It was very true at first, because both he and Yu were fundamentally raised differently, as well as having their own established Spiritual Contracts with Spirits of opposing Structures. On the topic of their heritage, Akira himself was the son of a minor noble family, while Yu, as rumour had it, was adopted and raised by the former Captain of the Guard. Indeed, old man Dojima was well-respected in the Palace, even during the reign of the previous King. Yu, apparently, was his sister’s son, but raised him as his own regardless, with the same virtues that made him so well-liked among soldiers and servants alike.

But unlike Yu, who was raised to serve, Akira was raised to play the politics game, especially with the upstart nature of his birth parents. Having found himself holding the title and position of Knight-Commander, it seemed that things were finally going a bit his way. For one, his parents weren’t over his head for not trying to climb up the social ladder as they were -a Knight-Commander, after all, could issue orders themselves and the only one above them was the King. Essentially, he outranked his parents and would continue to do so even after his hypothetical retirement.

The second positive was that he was close to King Minato. The young King was a pleasure to work with, open-minded to new suggestions and ideas alike, a great mind to talk to and, of course, an overall pleasure to be around. Of course, it’s highly likely that this openness that he displayed around few select people (read: himself and Yu) was his own hesitance around people, and generally unmotivated nature that made him allocate public appearances to the two of them, majority of time. Maybe.

And finally, it was Yu. Sure, at first, they didn’t get along  **_at all_ ** , but now he can see how there’s more things they have in common than what things they’re different from each other. The most obvious of all of them being how much they both adored Minato, in both their loyalty and their love. 

It was hard for him to tell when those feelings blossomed, much less recognise that change in Yu. Or even realise when that rivalry with his fellow Knight-Commander gave birth to affection.

The appeal of each was different. Minato, cutely fumbling into his role as King, giving him those desperate looks for advice or care. Yu, like a silent storm, perfectly composed in the face of taunts and insults, yet strong in his convictions and fighting style. Just like only moments ago, when facing that strange, metallic enemy. It was a tough battle, facing a seemingly indestructible enemy, but thankful at the same time, in one of the strangest ways. It meant that Yu, often turned off by the prospect of killing someone, even when his own life was in danger, could go all out. And fighting their hardest, side by side, was a high nothing else could offer.

The strange opponent strikes them out in the end, but it doesn’t go for a killing blow. Instead, it disengages and, for a second time after their encounter with it, it speaks.

“You have been judged adequate in strength and conviction to defend your King.” the voice that comes out is obviously mechanical, but has a surprising feminine tint. (So maybe, calling it an it wouldn’t be as appropriate, and mentally changes it to a  _ she _ , instead.) Taking a step forward, she leaves a package at their feet. “This is a present from my Master to yours.” she finishes, then seemingly disappears. (Whoever built her must be a genius mechanic, Akira thinks.)

Yu is the first to approach, taking the package in his hand and looking it over. “It’s safe.” he announces after two minutes of looking it over. 

“How do you know?” Akira can’t help but ask, while coming closer to examine the package himself. Yu takes the attached envelope that reads  _ to the Most Royal Knights  _ and shows it to him.

“I recognise the handwriting.” Yu explains. “This is Her Royal Highness's handwriting” he says, while opening it and reading it over. “Not many remember her, much less how her handwriting looked like.” he finishes, and hands it to Akira. “A gift from one sibling to another. This should prove interesting.”

-//-

Minato allowed this rare time to himself to curse loudly while getting dressed. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his exiled sister very much, but she could be such a mischievous imp sometimes. Case in point, the maid dress he received from her. Delivered by his own Knights, no less. Which also meant that she wrote to them to not let him escape the torture of wearing it. In fact, she had  **_instructed_ ** him to dress for Akira and Yu specifically. Sure, he had them crossdress once, but that was for a mission. It couldn’t exactly be helped. Although, he had to admit, both his Knights looked really cute in the dresses he had picked for them.

Thankfully, and what a small mercy that was, he didn’t have to make any public appearances in it. Just invite Akira and Yu in his chambers tonight, take a peak, and then they could all forget about it.

By Titania, that sounded so wrong. 

-//-

It’s a quiet night, as if gods and scoundrels alike have conspired for the sake of having an enjoyable time. No peeping servants to wander around and wonder why they’ve entered the King’s chambers. 

To say his Knights enjoy the sight in front of them is an understatement; for their wicked smiles spread widely and give him many ideas of what is going into their heads.

“Do you see Minato anywhere, Yu?” Akira starts to tease. 

“Can’t say I do, Akira.” Yu replies, while ruffling his hair. “Say, my Lord,” he whispers in his ear, and it sounds oh so seductively to him (even though he’s sure Yu himself doesn’t realise) “do you mind joining us in bed tonight?”

“We promise you, you’re going to have an unforgettable night.” Akira whispers in his other ear, and Minato has to swallow hard, because how did he manage to get himself those two as both his knights and lovers? So capable of reading him and understanding him, and be so ready and willing to tend to him and his whims.

“Yes.” he whispers back. “I am yours, tonight.”

(And every other day and night.)


End file.
